Users can receive data such as content using various software programs. Often a software program will have a dedicated application programming interface (API). Accordingly, editors and creators of content often provide multiple versions of the same content in order to be consumed using the various API's. Such a practice is inefficient and resource heavy. These and other shortcomings are identified and addressed by the disclosure.